


Kimagure

by RaindropDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropDream/pseuds/RaindropDream
Summary: You would give anything just to feel Deidara touch you.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Kimagure

"Nnnh," Deidara moans, his hips rolling upwards under the blanket.

His eyes crack open slowly and he is greeted by the soft light of sunrise. It streaks in through the window at the side of his room, casting glowing bars of light onto his face through the blinds.

"A-Aah!" the blonde moans again, bucking upward. He shifts away the covers to reveal your mischievous face peaking up at him from between his legs, your tongue curls around his cock. "Nnhf, what do you think you're doing, yeah-," Deidara's voice catches in his throat as you swirl your tongue across the head of his member.

"Pein said that," you dip your face to the base of his shaft and drag your tongue along his length. Deidara props himself up on his elbows to watch you, biting his lip to stifle grunts of restrained pleasure. "You've been late," your soft hands wrap around his erection and it twitches apprehensively in your grasp as you stroke from just below the head upwards.

Deidara's hand is in your hair, yanking your head back roughly to meet his eyes, "Spit it out already, hm," he growls.

You smirk. "I'm here to wake you up on time," you purr, "Did it work?"

You sigh as his hand un-clenches from your hair and moves to cup the side of your face firmly. Your eyes lower, half-lidded, to his lips as Deidara leans towards you. Your lips part slightly to welcome his, but he stops just short. Warm breath licks over your mouth instead of a tongue as he hisses, "Get the fuck out of my room, yeah."

"Boo," you pout as he pushes you away from him. Flopping over, you roll yourself in his sheets cutely, "I know you like me, Senpai~ Why won't you let me make you feel good?"

Deidara pulls his pants up, "How do you know that, yeah?" He rises from the bed and you watch as he gets himself ready.

"Well, I'm still here," you point out cheekily, "All limbs intact!"

"Hm." You could've sworn you saw Deidara smile to himself as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully a few of these little teasing snapshots will tie together in a short story with an ending? Please let me know if you'd like to read more :3c


End file.
